<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Bed with a Muggle by Hilarita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390065">In Bed with a Muggle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita'>Hilarita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2005-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2005-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>For Challenge 69: First the Spanking, then the Oral Sex! For the snape100 livejournal community</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Snape/Justin Finch-Fletchley.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Bed with a Muggle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Challenge 69: First the Spanking, then the Oral Sex! For the snape100 livejournal community</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: In Bed with a Muggle<br/>
Rating: NC-17 (or 18+)<br/>
Pairing: Snape/Justin Finch-Fletchley.<br/>
For Challenge 69: First the Spanking, then the Oral Sex!<br/>
<a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a><br/>
Snape sighed.  He really was enjoying this Christmas, with Justin spanking him first, before settling down for a nice long session of sucking each other.  He wasn’t sure about the bow on Justin’s cock, but it was definitely worth unwrapping it with his teeth first.  He just wasn’t entirely sure why Justin kept on blathering about swallows. Of course he was going to swallow. No need to be messy.  And of course any responsible wizard should swallow, so that there’s nothing around for dark wizards to use.  What were they teaching children these days? Oh yes, that depressing Muggle stuff.  Still, even Muggle-borns could suck cock.<br/>
<a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>